Love Can Be Your Downfall
by Arwen4eva
Summary: I had wondered what it would be like if Gwen had been dying in Arthur's arms. A horrible thought I assure you! :( But writing this got it out of my system... Please review as I would LOVE to know what you wonderful people think! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!


**A/N: Hello again! :) Another fanfic for you wonderful people. This had been ringing around inside my head. What if Arthur had to go through Gwen dying in his arms? A horrible thought I know but I worked with it and here we are... Please review, it does mean a lot! :)**  
**Enjoy! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

What started off as a simple day became something horrible.

Spending time with Arthur as I always would when we weren't too busy with matters of state and then out of the blue, we are cruelly torn apart and bound by Morgana's men.

I am told that any attempt at escaping would result in Arthur being brutally murdered and it is the same for Arthur with me and we would be forced to watch every second. I could never manage that.

We are thrown into two different cells. Luckily they are the two cells nearest to the guards room where the cells are only split by bars not walls.

We sit on the stone table used for a bed, our hands linked through the bars, looking at each other for it is all we can do. We talk constantly to each other when we can. Gently kissing of we can too, sadly the bars restrict us from doing it much.

But once a day, sometimes twice, I see Arthur being dragged out by guards and I hear the most terrifying screams. His screams.

When he returns, his body is near enough limp, like the life has been all but sucked out of him. For the first hour or so after his return he remains lying on the floor, where the guards had thrown him, in pain. Serious pain.

I panic all the time. Sometimes his breaths are so laboured, I wonder if he is dead. But the rise of his chest tells me that my fears have not become a reality.

When he manages to get up back next to me on the stone table in his cell, he mostly rests his head against my shoulder, our hands entwined. I tell him to sleep if he can and if he does, I will always be there for him when he wakes up.

Thankfully, when we were taken, Arthur was wearing his cloak so I keep it near me when he goes and he uses it as a blanket of sorts when he rests.

But, one day about two weeks after Morgana had taken over Camelot, I am taken from my cell. I am shoved before Morgana in the council chambers.

"Gwen. What a pleasant surprise to see you once again, my lady. "

"Is it?"

"Of course. Unfortunately, it isn't for long."

I see her nod to the guards behind me and the doors are opened.

I glance around to see Arthur being brought in and he is desperately trying to break free from the guards restraining him.

"Let him go. Let him have the last few moments with his wife." Morgana says.

He hurtles straight towards me and we hug each other tightly.

"I am so sorry Guinevere."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Arthur."

He holds my face in his hands and we kiss.

"I love you so much, Guinevere."

"And I you."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet." Morgana says sarcastically. "...Bind him."

"No." Arthur grabs hold of me tight.

"Morgana. I will not let you do this." Do what? As it is Morgana, I dread to think what it could be.

"Oh my dear brother. You have given me no choice. You won't allow me to have what I desire so I won't allow you to have what you desire. Besides, sometimes such measures are necessary. "

Arthur is pulled off of me and I am left crouching on the floor.

"Morgana leave Guinevere alone. She has done you no harm!" Arthur says now bound by the guards again.

"Maybe not but it is fun."

"What is fun? And what do you mean by such measures are necessary?" I say.

Morgana's definition of fun nowadays is torturing people, making people suffer. That is her nature now.

"Well watching both you and your husband suffer is fun and you really don't want to know what I mean by, certain measures."

Ugh, I am actually repelled by this new Morgana. A Morgana who's mind had been corrupted by Morgause to encourage her to use her powers for evil not good.

"What has happened to you Morgana? We used to be friends. You were so kind, compassionate and always helped others. I never did anything to you. Now look at y-"

"Enough talk!" she says. She gives me a vicious smile.

"Hindforg astice courmeya."

I am thrown backwards hard into the wall.

"NO! Guinevere!" I hear Arthur shout. I am on the floor with pain all over.

I look up at Morgana. She is smiling like she is enjoying this. She is the predator, I her prey. She walks over to me, crouches down and holds my hand.

"My dear lady. What trouble you have become to me."

"I ... I don't ...understand." I say trying to collect my breath.

"Well. I shall put it another way for you. You have taken what is rightfully mine. You are in my way. Now with your help, I am going to have it."

"What help will I give. I would never help you. You have nothing to claim here Morgana."

She drops my hand and takes hold of my hair, pulling my head up.

"Oww. Let go."

"Look at me." she says, her tone icy.

Reluctantly, I look into her eyes.

"I am Morgana Pendragon. The throne of Camelot is rightfully mine and I will have it."

"Let me go Morgana, please."

She lets go of my hair and my head smacks down onto the floor because of the weakness within me. Pain riddles my temples making me feel slightly dizzy.

"Guinevere! Let me go. Can't you see she is hurt?! LET ME GO!" I hear Arthur shout.

"Now now dearest brother. This is just getting good"

I need to reassure Arthur. Morgana is taunting him to his wits end.

"Arthur. It's okay. I'm okay." I say from the floor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my lady. In fact, I shouldn't even call you that. You don't deserve it, you're just a serving girl. Always have been and always will be. You are nothing special, you are like the mud on my boots. Worthless."

"Let me go!" Arthur keeps shouting this, I know he is trying to reach for me.

"I knew I should have just killed you instead of turning you into that deer. I suppose I was being kind."

"Kind? By turning me into a deer? I was being shot at!"

"Well, who ever it was wasn't a very good shot were they?"

"Why do it anyway? I had been banished from Camelot unable to return unless I wished to die."

"Well you got to see your beloved Arthur again."

My eyes drift over to Arthur and our eyes lock.

"You should be grateful." I return my gaze to Morgana. A cold hard gaze similar to hers.

"Grateful? What sort of a twisted mind do you ha-"

"Asten forben treea torbeng!"

My breathing has been cut off like someone has stuffed a pillow down my throat. I look up at Morgana again clenching my throat, choking for air.

"Torntrega." I am released and then left lying on the ground struggling to catch my breath once again.

"Guards." I hear Morgana say.

"You know what you need to do."

Suddenly I am being kicked and punched constantly by her men. Then a knife is plunged into my stomach. I move my hand over the wound and my skin is covered in the warm, oozy blood that is leaking out.

"Well that should be enough."

The guards withdraw and Arthur springs for me. He holds my battered, bruised and limp body in his arms.

"She won't have long anyway. I would suggest you spend as much time as you possibly can to be with your wife Arthur. She won't last long at all." Morgana laughs and exits the room.

Arthur picks me up and we are taken to the same cell.

He collapses to the floor and cradles me in his lap.

"I am so sorry my love."

"No Arthur. It is okay. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that." Darkness is beginning to draw in, in the corner of my eyes.

"All these years, I waited for you but let me just say, before I go. You were definitely worth the wait and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"No. You are going to get better. I will not allow you to die!"

"There is nothing you can do."

I bring my battered hand up to his cheek and wipe away the tears that are streaming down his face. He puts his hand on mine.

"What did Morgana mean by turning you into a deer?"

"It was nearly 2 months after you banished me, I was taken by Helios but escaped after discovering that Agraviane had given Morgana who had given him the plans for the siege tunnels . ...Morgana must have known I was there and came after me. I tried... to run but she knocked me unconscious. The only thing I was aware of after that was the fact I had become a deer. Then I saw you, readying your crossbow to shoot."

"That was you? No wonder it was such a beauty."

"It doesn't matter any more. I am just glad we are.. together now. I can die with you at my side. I could wish for nothing more."

"Don't think like that! Think of something else Guinevere. Think of our first kiss. Think of our wedding day. Think about how happy we were then."

Images run through my mind immediately. Pictures of the happy faces on our wedding day. The love that seemed to be spread around. Our love that will never die, no matter what.

Then I'm drawn back into reality, my stomach bringing me agony.

"I will always think of those best moments of my life but that isn't going to help me Arthur. Nothing can prevent was is happening to me."

"No. There must be something. There is always something! What happened to there is always hope?"

"Arthur. Please." This is paining Arthur a lot. He tells me constantly that he cannot live without me. But he is going to have to.

"No. Don't you dare leave me Guinevere. I forbid it, do you hear? Your King forbids you to die." I give out a breathy laugh.

He puts pressure onto my knife wound hoping to stop the bleed.

"I am going to make you better!" he says desperately. This has to stop, I don't want my last moments to be filled with empty hope. But I know, Arthur also feels like dying. He would willingly swap places with me.

"The wound is too deep, there is no hope now. Stop Arthur please. Just... just hold me."

Arthur begins to cry more. With my shaky hand, I remove the ring Arthur gave me for our engagement and place it into his trembling hand.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"This isn't just any ring Arthur. This ring symbolises our love for each other. Keep it close to your heart and I ...will always be with you."

" No. Please. Guinevere. You must hold on! Stay with me!"

"I will never stop loving you Arthur."

My arm becomes limp and I no longer have control of it and my breathing has become very shallow. I am drawing my last breaths. My time has now come.

I look into my beloved's eyes one last time. Those sapphire blue eyes that have had a blanket of tears cover them.

"Guinevere. No please, come on! Gwen!"

Then there is only black and silence.


End file.
